


Apologizing At Last

by BeBopBaby



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Apologies, Bismuth doesn't like it, Bismuth making things better, Comfort, Dialogue Heavy, Fix-It, Gen, Lapis Redemption, Lapis is whiney, Making Up, Peridot lets her do whatever she wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeBopBaby/pseuds/BeBopBaby
Summary: Bismuth sees the tension with Lapis and Peridot after a pointless fight. She vows to fix it.
Relationships: Bismuth & Lapis Lazuli & Peridot (Steven Universe), Bismuth & Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Bismuth & Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli & Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 17





	Apologizing At Last

There were three things Bismuth took as fact:  
She is a Crystal Gem through and through  
Steven is much better than Rose  
Peridot and Lapis Lazuli loved each other very much

She noticed how Lapis would only relax around herself and Peridot. She only allowed the two of them (and Steven) to touch her. She was carefree around them. 

Bismuth also noticed how Peridot acted around Lapis. She laughed and smiled, big and happy. She thrived off the attention the blue gem gave her.

They were obvious. There was something there. Even they saw it, felt it. They were inseparable and they knew it. They just didn’t understand how or why. They were lost in beautiful confusion. 

Things were easy at first, sweet and gentle. They had missed each other terribly. Peridot was clingy and seldom left Lapis’ side. Lapis reveled in being the center of her world. 

Things turned bad fast. Peridot was submissive and Bismuth knew it. They all did. She followed Lapis like a love-struck puppy, fulfilling every request. She asked permission to do anything or go anywhere. Lapis had total control of her. She had her on a leash, rewarding her with pets and cuddles and punishing her with the avoidance and lack of attention. 

Peridot always had to explain herself, her reasons for doing anything or going anywhere. There could be no secrets between them. 

Neither of them minded at first. Then Lapis became too harsh and Peridot was too upset. Lapis drained Peridot of joy and Peridot let her. Neither of them made an effort to stop. They didn’t even see what they were doing. Bismuth did, though. She had to stop the cycle. 

Peridot sat on the roof of their barn-like home. It was almost exactly like their last home- their last barn- except it was advanced with the newest gem-tech. And of course, there was room for Bismuth. 

She leaned against the antenna- a thin, tall pyramid- and sighed. Her gaze was pointed towards the stars. She loved the night. The stars were gloriously beautiful. Each one was a powerful, burning hot ball of gas and yet from here, they seem like gentle embers. She loved it. 

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn’t noticed Bismuth approaching or sitting next to her. The rainbow gem took in everything about her companion. Peridot looked tired, worried, defeated. She looked miserable. She was miserable. She and Lapis must have gotten into a fight. 

“Alright, Dotty. What happened?” Bismuth leaned on one arm heavily, leaning down to see the smaller gem. 

“Nothing.” Peridot got a little flustered about being caught moping. 

“Oh come on, you don’t make that face unless something happens.” Bismuth took a pause, looking up at the stairs. “Usually with a certain gem.” 

When Peridot didn’t answer, Bismuth decided to push it. She had to get to the bottom of this. 

“What did she do?” 

“Nothing. Lapis didn’t do anything. I… I messed up. Again. That’s all.” Peridot curled in on herself. She looked embarrassed and definitely ashamed. Angry at herself. 

“And how did you mess up?” 

“I was talking to Amethyst and you know how I get around her. We were just having fun, that’s all. I slipped up and made a joke about malachite and Lapis was right there. I mean, how stupid can I be?!” 

“Did you see her?” 

“No!! I would’ve stopped if I did! I just… Get a little… Out of hand with Amethyst….” 

“Did you say it to hurt Lapis?” 

“No!” Peridot jumped on her feet, only now at eye-level with the other gem. “I would never do that to Lapis! Never!” 

“Hey, okay! I believe you!” Bismuth picked up the smaller gem, placing her in her lap. Big purple arms encompassed the tiny green form. It was the only time Peridot didn’t mind being so small.  
She collapsed against the wall of warmth, soaking in the furnace-like body heat. 

“I deserve to be punished,” Peridot whined dramatically. 

“No, you don’t. Stop that.” Bismuth made her sit up, made her look at her. “Look, it’s okay. People make mistakes, it’s a part of living and learning! You should talk to her, apologize and explain. She can’t stay mad forever.” 

“But I made her mad to start with! I shouldn’t! I shouldn’t make her mad at all! I’m supposed to be there for her a-and make her happy! I’m not doing that by upsetting her!” Peridot got more and more upset as she spoke, near tears by the end of it. 

“You’re right, Peri,” Bismuth started gently. “You’re supposed to make her happy and love her for all her perfect imperfections. You’re right. But she’s supposed to make you happy and love you despite her anger.” 

“But-” 

“Besides, no gem is perfect. Not even the Diamonds, not even Steven! Which means no relationship is perfect. No gems are perfect together or apart.” 

“Garnet is! Lapis and I should be more like Garnet.” 

“Even Garnet isn’t.” 

Peridot froze. She looked up at Bismuth in utter shock and confusion. Of course Garnet was perfect. She was always fused, after all! But… Bismuth doesn’t lie. 

“W-what…?” She gaped. 

“A perfect fusion is perfect. Garnet has a third eye. I promise, Ruby and Sapphire fight.” 

“They… They do…?” 

“Of course! Even Steven and Connie fight! It doesn’t mean they don’t love each other, it just means they’re their own people. They have different thoughts and different opinions, different feelings! They seem perfect because they work through their differences. Like you and Lapis should be doing.” 

Peridot looked away. She was right. Bismuth was always right. But there was a problem. She was afraid. Not of what Lapis would say but what she would do. What if she left again? Peridot couldn’t stand the thought. It hasn’t even happened and it already hurt too bad. 

“I… I-I can’t…” Peridot whispered. She truly felt those words were true. She couldn’t. It came with a risk she just… couldn’t take.

“Of course you can! Just-” 

“What if-!” Peridot cut the other off with a loud squeak that turned into a whisper. “What if she leaves me again?” 

“Over one mistake?” 

“I don’t know, okay?! Bis, I can’t do this…” 

“Hey…” Bismuth gave her a soft and comforting smile. “Do you want me to help?” 

“That… Would be sufficient, yes.” Peridot’s tiny green arms find their way around the larger of the two’s neck. “Thank you…” 

“Any time… Now come on. We got a water gem to talk to.” 

With Bismuth in tow, Peridot headed downstairs. The inside was almost an exact replica of the old barn, covered in meep morps both new and old. Her absolute favorite one was the centerpiece of the home, just above the entrance of their own temple-like door. It was a painting. Or, rather, it was supposed to be like a painting. It was a piece of metal folded into a triangle and painted green by pumpkin. Her tail splatters were still evident. A hollowed-out piece of glass filled with water in the shape of a tear and a perfect replica of Bismuth’s gem, molded by the gem herself, were all glued to the canvas. It claimed the whole house as theirs. 

Just as Bismuth and Peridot approached, the door swings open. Lapis is standing there. She’s scowling, still angry it seems. Her eyes land on Bismuth and she smiles sweetly. Then she turns to Peridot. The scowl returns and she glares. Peridot shrinks, tapping her fingers together nervously. Lapis was the only one that did this to her. One minute they could be on cloud nine together and then suddenly things are bitter and hateful. Peridot felt as if she went from everything to nothing. 

Lapis turned to Bismuth again. She smiled but it wasn’t real. It felt spiteful. 

“Hey, Bismuth. Me and Pumpkin were going to see Steven and Connie. Wanna come?” She acted as if there was nothing wrong. Except everything was wrong. 

“Lapis, I think you and Peridot need to talk,” Bismuth tried. She put her massive hands on the green gem’s back and nudged her forward. This only served to make Peridot squeak and cower. 

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Lapis crossed her arms and focused on anything but the gems in front of her. “She made it very clear how she felt.” 

“No!” Peridot blurted out, frantically reaching for the blue gem. Lapis pulled away harshly. 

“Then explain.” The words were cold. 

“I-It was a joke, Lapis…! You know how Amethyst and I get-” 

“Because you were playing around with her is no excuse! And if you’re going to use her to make fun of me then why don’t you go live at the temple!?” 

“I wasn’t using her! I want to stay here! Lapis, please-” 

“I’ve had enough of your voice!” Lapis stamped her foot, causing the smaller gem to flinch. 

“And I’ve had enough of you two yelling!” Bismuth shouted, her voice well overpowering both of the other gems. They flinched at the sudden sound. Peridot whined and Lapis’ shocked expression quickly turned into an embarrassed one. 

“Every time something goes wrong, you fight! I’ve never seen you two work things out, you just hold this tension! You’re better than this! Just talk to each other.” Bismuth looked between them as she spoke. “It’s easy. I’m here to help you. Peridot, why don’t you explain yourself?” 

The two other gems looked at Bismuth, then each other. Peridot’s green eyes were big, hopeful and scared. Lapis couldn’t look at her but for a moment. She was focused on the floor instead. A small nod indicated she was listening. 

“I…. Amethyst and I were joking around. We get a little… Out of hand sometimes. We brought up Malachite. We were joking about her but it wasn’t even directed at Lapis! It was about Jasper! I would never say those things about you, Lapis, never!” Peridot’s haze and attention were solely focused on the water gem in question. “Malachite was horrible and awful and we never should’ve made those jokes.” 

Lapis’ gaze moves up to the little green gem. She stared with an unreadable expression. She looked lost in thought and for a moment, the other two were worried she wasn’t even listening. Then she spoke. 

“Are you sorry?” 

“Of course I am! I would never hurt you, Lapis, never! Not on purpose anyway…” 

A breath leaves Lapis’ body. All the anger leaves her. She drops to her knees and quickly wraps her arms around the tiny gem. The hug is tight and firm. Peridot practically melts into her grip, little arms going around the blue neck. 

“I-I’m so sorry, Lapis…” She half-whispered. 

“No, Peridot, I’m sorry. I’ve been so horrible to you. I have to get better, I just don’t know how.” 

“That’s what we’re here for.” Bismuth knelt down to their level, putting her massive hands on their shoulders. “We have to help each other heal and grow. If we don’t, we’re not any better than how we were before.” 

Both gems nodded, looking up at her. Then Peridot started to tap her fingers together again. 

“Since… since Lapis was rude to me, do… D-do I get a ‘clod’ pass?” 

“One clod pass. Use it wisely.” Bismuth grinned playfully. 

Peridot turned to Lapis, loosening her grip around the other’s neck. She leaned back enough to give her a playful and sly look. 

“You’re a clod.” 

“I am, aren’t I?” Lapis laughed. 

She pulled peridot flush against her. Bismuth’s arms went around both of them. 

“Good job, girls! We’ll make a ‘Garnet’ out of you in no time!” Bismuth laughed as she lifted them onto her shoulders. 

Peridot pressed her forehead against Bismuth’s. Lapis did the same. The laughter was contagious. It filled their home. So did light. The flash was so bright it was like the sun. Suddenly, the three laughs became one.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long ass time ago yet here I am, posting it while in quarantine. Greeat. Hope you liked it anyway, even if it's older!


End file.
